


I Will Come Back For You

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: What happens when you get sent to Ogygia instead of Leo?
Relationships: Calypso/Reader, Calypso/femReader
Kudos: 26





	I Will Come Back For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

“Y/N! Look out!” You heard Leo shout before everything went dark; when you next woke up, you were startled to find another person hovering over you and staring at you “Uhm, hi” you stuttered, blinking a few times before you could finally focus on the face and realizing she was the most beautiful woman you had ever seen, even with the scowl on her face “Now they’re just mocking me” you heard her say, causing you to raise an eyebrow “Excuse me?” You asked, looking at her with a confused expression “Obviously the Gods sent you here to mock me, pray to them and leave, I don’t want you here” she said, turning on her heel and storming away, you watching as she walked away before doing what she told you to do even though you were pretty sure they wouldn’t hear you with the war happening and their Roman and Greek sides split the way they were.

After trying for about twenty minutes, you got up and dusted yourself off before heading the way you saw the woman storm off to “Uhm, you must not know what’s going on… Do you?” You asked, looking at her and watching as she turned to look at you “The Gods more than likely won’t hear me, there’s a huge war happening” you explained, looking at her and watching as her face scrunched up in anger before she started muttering curses ‘Zeus’ and ‘woman’ being the only words you really caught “I’m Y/N by the way… Who are you and where am I?” You asked, trying to be as friendly as possible and hearing her sigh before she looked at you “Calypso and you’re on Ogygia… You’re stuck here like me, perfect” she said, shaking her head and causing your anger to slightly spike “Hey, it wasn’t my choice to be here!” You snapped, shaking your head and a small argument ensuing before you stormed away.

As you stormed off, you found an area far enough away from Calypso that you started building up a small home for you to be able to sleep in; but as the days progressed, you noticed how Calypso seemed to always leave you food even if she didn’t have to and it made you heart race slightly “Don’t, she can’t love you… Not really” you mumbled to yourself, knowing about her curse and figuring the curse controlled how she felt, plus from what you had heard she only went for guys so you were out of luck “I need to find a way off this island” you said, looking around some and even though your godly parent wasn’t Hephaestus, you had learned a lot from hanging around Leo so you knew how to build a boat that would get you from point A to point B at least “Celestial Bronze?” You asked yourself, you had been walking around the island a bit and found it on the ground, thinking for a moment before grinning since you knew how you were going to get off the island.

As you worked on getting the boat built, you heard footsteps and looked over your shoulder “Can I help you, princess?” You asked, looking at her and watching as she crossed her arms “First off, don’t call me that and second, what are you doing over here? Making all this noise?” Calypso huffed, looking at you and watching as you set the hammer in your hand down “I’m making a boat, seems it would be the only way off the island” you said, looking at her and seeing what you thought was disappointment go across her face but it was gone too fast to be sure “Good, I don’t want you hear anyway… Just keep it down, will you? You’re scaring the birds” she said before turning and walking away, you feeling slight disappointment from hearing her words since that seemed to confirm her not liking you even though your crush built up every time you saw she left food for you like she did a few hours later.

As time went on, Calypso seemed to come by and visit you more often as you worked on a few various things that you would need to get off the island to the point she started helping you “I thought you didn’t like me?” You asked one day during a quick water break, watching as she looked at you for a moment before answering “I don’t, I know if I help you though then the faster you’re gone” she said, watching as you winced which hurt her but she couldn’t tell you she liked you, she didn’t want to get hurt again “I see, lets get back to work then” you said softly, setting your cup down before going back to what you were doing, leaving Calypso to beat herself up about her words.

A few days later, you and Calypso managed to rig up a device that when you tapped it (completely by accident) a vision popped up that showed you Camp Half-Blood with Reyna seeming to be trying to reach someone “That your girlfriend?” Calypso asked when the vision vanished “What? No! She’s a good friend” you said, clearing your throat before trying to make it work once more before you released a gasp when Gaea appeared out of nowhere “You really think you’ll get off this island and save your friends?” She taunted, watching as you stood up and glared at her “I will, you don’t understand how far I will go for them” you hissed, about to keep going but Calypso gently pushed you back before standing in front of you.

“You’re not welcome here and I will not allow you to taunt her that way” Calypso said, crossing her arms and listening as Gaea offered Calypso to join the other Titans to overthrow the Gods “No, I’m not leaving here, this is my home even if it’s a prison and you’re not welcome here” she said before banishing her; once she was gone, you looked at Calypso “You didn’t have to defend me like that” you said, looking at her and watching her turn to look at you “I wanted to” she said, her face softening as she looked at you before she cleared her throat “Lets get you off this island, yeah?” She said before heading back towards your makeshift area, leaving you to smile to yourself before you turned and followed her.

As you silently drew up more detail for your plans with the boat on the beach since you wanted a more wide-open area to think, you glanced at Calypso when she came and sat down beside you “You know I’m going to come back here and get you, right?” You asked her, watching as she smiled a bit before looking at you with a sad look “You won’t be able to find it again, it’s not possible to find this place twice” she said, looking at you and you shaking your head “I don’t believe that, I’ll find a way to come back to you” you said, looking at her and about to say more when something appeared in your peripheral “A raft?” You asked yourself, standing up and looking at the raft that seemed to magically appear.

“You need to get on it, if you don’t it will vanish” Calypso said, looking at you and lightly shoving you towards the raft “Not without you” you said, looking at her and grabbing her arm as you suddenly put two and two together, the raft appears when Calypso falls in love with someone even though she still acts like she doesn’t like you “Calypso I-“ you said before Calypso pressed her lips to yours, effectively cutting you off as you melted into the kiss “Don’t just go, okay?” She asked softly, making you get on the raft and you staring at her as you started to drift out to sea “I swear on the River of Styx I will come back for you” you said, hearing the thunder as you watched her slowly disappear the farther you got.


End file.
